


Attitude Adjustment

by fizzingtophats



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingtophats/pseuds/fizzingtophats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is pissed off and Jon is all too familiar with how the rest of the day will play out, but he has a feeling Spencer needs to be reprimanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked that I upload this onto a website, as it lived in the Anon-Lovefest comment thread #9 for a week and a half over eight years. The original belongs to an anonymous author, and I give them full credit.

So Spencer gets kind of bitchy sometimes, particularly when he's running on three hours of sleep and no coffee. So he tends to lash out at people when he's in such a mood, especially when Brendon is doing something stupid (like, to pick an example completely at random, waving a cardboard sword around and singing the theme from Zelda). So maybe he yells a little bit more than is strictly necessary. You'd think everyone would be used to him by now.

But Brendon gets that wounded-puppy look and slinks off to the back lounge, Ryan trailing after him with a vaguely accusatory look in Spencer's direction. Then the lounge is occupied only by Spencer and Jon, who's staring at him in a way that's impossible to read.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Jon says, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have almost put my eye out."

Jon stands up. "I mean it." His voice is as quiet as always, but it's lacking its usual easygoing lilt. His mouth is a firm, straight line, and suddenly Spencer is afraid. Of what, he doesn't know.

For a second, he thinks Jon is going to hit him, but instead he grasps both of Spencer's shoulders--gently, but with enough pressure to keep him from pulling away--and guides him onto the couch. He tells him to lie on his stomach, and something in his voice makes Spencer obey.

He can't see what's going on above him, but he hears Jon undoing his belt and pulling it through the loops. Then Jon's hands are at his waist, rolling him over and unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down around his thighs. As he's being positioned face-down again, he asks, "Jon, what are you--"

That's when the belt comes down.

He only feels the shock of it at first, and then the pain hits him, spreading across his ass from the stripe across the middle where he was hit. He buries his face in his arms and whimpers, and Jon hits him again, harder. It doesn't occur to him to be scared or bewildered anymore because all that registers is how much it fucking hurts.

Sometime around the fifth blow, he gives up and lets the tears come, sobbing loud enough to be heard over the crack of leather on skin. Jon gives no indication of noticing, though, and he keeps swinging his arm, hitting Spencer in more or less the same place each time, which makes the pain increase tenfold with every strike.

Spencer's having trouble breathing, so he lifts his face from his arms and turns his head to one side so he can get some air. Jon hits him harder, as if to admonish him, and he abandons whatever shred of dignity he was still clinging to and wails, hoarse but loud.

Eventually, the time between strokes gets longer, as if Jon is tiring. They get weaker, too, but Spencer can't stop crying, even when they stop entirely and the belt falls from Jon's hand.

"Spence?" Jon's voice is back to normal, albeit tinged with concern. "Spence, hey."

Spencer can't summon the will to sit up (nor does he want to sit right now, considering) so he remains prone and lets one arm flop helplessly over the side of the couch. Jon kneels beside him, picks up his hand and kisses his knuckles, then reaches out to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"You understand, right?" Jon says, smoothing his thumb across Spencer's cheek. "Why I had to do that?"

Spencer can't seem to find his voice right now, so he nods, feeling the stiffness in his neck. Jon moves in closer and kisses him lightly, then stands up. "I'm gonna get you some ice, okay?" Spencer nods again and listens to him walking to the kitchenette and opening the fridge. By the time he gets back, Spencer has almost stopped shaking.


End file.
